


Naughty Kitty

by LiqourLips



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cowboy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiqourLips/pseuds/LiqourLips
Summary: D.va got some new lingerie that she wants to show her boyfriend. Who is going to get laid? Most likely Jamison





	

“Holy fuck Hana.”

Hana just grinned. Jamison’s eyes followed her as she walked towards the bed. Giggling, she sat down. The sheer tank top had a cut out in the shape of a cat’s head, showing her pert breasts. Purring, Hana pushed her boyfriend onto the bed before she began to straddle him. His grin grew as she looked down at him, caressing his chest with his finger.

“You look gorgeous,” He said, his hands going to her waist. “Where did you get this?”

“I bought online,” Hana cooed. “I knew you would like it.”

Grinning, Jamison pulled Hana down so he could kiss her. But the kiss was interrupted when he felt Hana’s knee nudge his groin.   
  
“Fuck.” Jamison breathed.

Another laugh bubbled up from Hana’s throat. With her smoldering gaze on him, Hana’s fingers trailed down from his chest to his pants. Jamison watched as she playfully tugged at his belt before undoing the loops. Once it was off, she slipped her hand down his shorts and let her fingers glide over his length. Shivers went up through Jamison’s spine as the small, delicate fingers caressed him. Sighing happily, he closed his eyes, content to let her do her work. But he realized that he didn’t want to have all the fun. Opening one eye, he caught a glimpse of her breasts. Grinning, he took his hand and slid it up beneath her tank. Finding her braless, his smile grew as he let his finger glide over her nipple.

This earned a playful giggle. Jamison placed his metal hand on Hana's stomach and moved it towards her other breasts. Hana moaned softly, signaling him to continue. Taking his thumbs, he rubbed the nipples until they became hard. While he did this, he watched Hana. She squirmed from his touch, her eyes half-lidded and her mouth opened. Unable to hold back, Jamison leaned forward to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. For a brief moment, Jamison reached behind her back to undo the tank only to have his hands return to her breasts.  
  
“Oh, Jamie!”

It was a soft, breathless whisper but it filled Jamison with pure, unbridled lust. Roughly he kissed her, twisting one of her nipples. Hana moaned louder, leaning back slightly. He pulled her back so he could nuzzle against her neck, inhaling her scent. Jamison pressed a chaste kiss to her skin. Then, he heard Hana purr again.

“Do you like that?” He asked.

“Nya.” She replied.

“Oh, hot damn! Hana, do that again!” Jamison begged.

“Nya,” She smiled at him. “I’m a naughty kitty.”

“Hana, you have no idea what you do to me,” Jamison kissed her neck again. “You make me toeir than a Roman sandal.”

“It’s my job baby,” Hana smiled at him. “Now, can the kitty ride her stallion?”

“I’ll let you do whatever you want to love.”

Jamison would honestly let Hana destroy him. This woman left him so weak. That playful smile never failed to make him useless. Gently, she pushed him back onto the bed. He laid there, watching as Hana slipped her panties off. Jamison licked his lips as she climbed on top of him. Teasingly, she rubbed her crotch against his already hardened cock. He gasped, unclenching his fingers. Eyes glued to her, he watched as lifted herself up. Carefully, she took his cock in her hand before lowering herself down on it.

“Holy god,” Jamison moaned. “Fuck, that feels amazing.”

Hana just smiled as she slowly started to ride him. He gripped her waist, thrusting upwards. Hana squirmed a bit, her eye closed. She went a bit faster, her hands caressing his chest. Beneath her fingers, he shivered. When she leaned down, her breasts squished against his chest while she kissed him. Hungrily, he returned the kiss, biting at her lips and tugging at her tongue. He whimpered sadly when she pulled away, but he groaned loudly as Hana started riding him faster. At that point, he was unable to speak. All Jamison could do was hold onto her as she rode is his cock. Panting like a dog, he watched his gorgeous girlfriend bob up and down. Another whimper escaped his throat; he wanted this to last, but he was so close. Part of him wanted to tell her to slow down, but he decided against it. Seeing her trying so hard to make him cum was such a turn on.

Finally, he felt the familiar tingle in his balls. Gripping onto Hana for dear life, he moaned loudly as he spilled into her. Panting, he lied there, his vision slightly blurry. He heard Hana moan as her completion followed. Sadly, she got off him.  
“Come back!” He reached for her.

“I’m messy,” She said, smiling at him. “I need to shower.”

“Yuck.” Jamison made a face.

“But I could use a shower buddy.”

Jamison perked up. For Hana, he would endure water and soap.


End file.
